User talk:Eve Taggart
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mermaid Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley new here Hi Eve, I'm new to this wiki and saw your posts on livejournal about the mermaid wiki. I would love to help! I have experience editing wikis (since 2005) and could also help with layouts/design if you need assistance. I hope to add things here soon! Mer-girl 10:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Mer-girl! Glad to have you aboard! And yes, assistance with the layout/design would be great. I intended from the start to find at least a better background image, I just haven't found one so far. 15:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Eve Design I found two repeating background patterns that might fit the theme. They're both scales and could have the colors changed on them here and here (they're both free to use w/credit). Mer-girl 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I like the first one better. Good work finding them! I'm so glad someone else is finally contributing to this wiki, for a long time no one else would. (Soon I'll make the rounds of the big mermaid sites and invite more people.) Eve Taggart 03:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I definitely think more people would come to this site if they knew about it. I'll be adding some more articles now and working on mer-stuff. I was just recently granted adminship at the 1980's wiki and I've changed the layout. To change the layout here I have to be listed as an admin. If you don't want to do that there's an easy way which is to upload the background to the design thingy. If you feel like you need help with the layout lemme know ;) I'll be adding some mermaid pages in the following days... Mer-girl 06:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Mer-girl, I believe I've added you as an admin. Let me know if the change didn't go through. :-) Eve Taggart Thanks Eve! I changed the colors and added the background you liked. If there's anything else I can do, let me know Mer-girl 22:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it looks great, Mer-girl! Thank you! Eve Taggart Hello! Hello, I love this wiki! I love mermaids too, so I was wondering, can we write fanfictions on this wiki? :) TeamCullen 12:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, TC! Thanks for adding to the Wiki. This wiki is more about information than fiction, but you're welcome to start a page on mermaid fanfiction and put links to your mer-fic there! I don't have to create a page on mermaid fanfiction, maybe a blog would be alright :) TeamCullen 17:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC)